


call me daddy (henry)

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Spanking, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: Henry: likes being called daddy because he’s nasty





	call me daddy (henry)

The bell over the door chimed cheerfully and you put on your game face — a smile that hopefully didn’t look fake, your shoulders back, chest out. You turned, and — oh.

 

“Oh, thank god, it’s only you,” you said.

 

Henry smiled in that way that always made you squirm. “ _Only_ me?”

 

“You know what I mean. I don’t have to be fake with you,” you said, your voice hushed so the other diners in your section wouldn’t hear. “Anyway, what’s going on?”

 

“Wanted to see if we’re still going out tonight,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“’Course we are.” Then you paused. “Why wouldn’t we?”

 

“’Cause you’re working today. Might be too busy.”

 

“I’m not too busy for you. You know that.”

 

“Good. Belch gave me the Trans Am tonight, so we’re set.”

 

“Oh, cool. I —” and then you stopped, as the door opened again and new customers came in. “I have to get back to work, I’m sorry.”

 

He gestured for you to come in closer, and you did.

 

“You gonna be good for Daddy tonight, baby?”

 

You shivered. So it was going to be one of those nights.

 

You nodded, swallowing hard.

 

He smiled at you one more time, wide and toothy, and then left.

 

For the rest of your shift, you could barely think. Damn Henry. Damn him for doing this to you — no matter how it made you feel, which was undoubtedly good, no one should have to work while they’re that turned on.

 

When you got off work, he picked you up in the Trans Am. You went to unbutton the top buttons of your uniform shirt, and he stopped you.

 

“Leave it,” he said. “I like it.”

 

“My uniform?”

 

“No, your fucking… yes, your damn uniform.”

 

“…okay.”

 

“I think it’s cute, okay?.”

 

You blushed.

 

“You think my uniform’s cute?”

 

“Yeah,” he grunted. Like it was bothering him to talk about it more.

 

“Okay, daddy. I’ll keep my uniform on,” you said.

 

He finally smiled at you, putting his hand on your thigh.

 

You ended up parked near the kissing bridge, on the side of the road. The radio played softly as he ushered you into the backseat.

 

A few minutes later, you were laid up in the back of the Trans Am, staring up at Henry as he slowly took off his shirt. You squirmed underneath him, naked, trying to get any kind of friction you could. He reached down, pressing a hand to your chest.

 

“Down, baby.”

 

“But, daddy —”

 

“You’re gonna wait, or I’m not gonna let you come.”

 

You bit your lip.

 

“Okay.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said, okay, daddy.”

 

“That’s what I thought you said.”

 

He finally finished getting his shirt off, then he leaned down and kissed you, all teeth, so much tongue. You struggled to catch your breath, but you didn’t mind. This was just the tip of how physically affectionate Henry could be, and you were ready for all of it. For everything.

 

“Daddy —”

 

“What’s that, baby? What do you want?”

 

“I…”

 

“Tell Daddy what you want or you’re not getting anything,” he said, grinning at you.

 

Sometimes he just about drove you crazy.

 

“I want you to fuck me, already, Daddy,” you said.

 

“Mm?”

 

He grinded down on you. You gasped. It wasn’t enough — you needed so much more.

 

“I think you need to ask nicer, baby. Only good fucktoys get fucked right.”

 

“Daddy, please — please fuck me.”

 

“I think you can do better than that.”

 

“Please daddy, I want you to fuck me, please, please, _please_ just fuck me, Daddy —”

 

“You want that, baby? How d’you want me to fuck you, huh?”

 

“However you want, Daddy.”

 

“That’s good, baby. Roll over.”

 

You blushed, and then you did it. He moved farther back until he was kneeling over your calves. He grabbed your hair and pulled, hard.

 

“Get on your knees,” he growled in your ear.

 

“Yes, daddy,” you whimpered.

 

You did it as fast as you could, balancing delicately on the shallow back seat.

 

He fingered softly at your hole and you hissed.

 

“Please, daddy, don’t tease me,” you said.

 

“I’ll tease you as much as I want. Understand?”

 

You nodded.

 

He slapped your ass and you let out a strangled yelp.

 

“I said, do you. _Understand_?”

 

“Yes, daddy, I understand.”

 

“Good, baby. That’s good.”

 

You heard his zipper go down as he continued brushing his fingertips over your hole. You squirmed, moving your knees further apart.

 

“Someone’s ready, hm?”

 

You smiled.

 

“More than ready, daddy.”

 

“Mm. Good.”

 

You felt his cock brush up against your hole and you took a deep breath. He slowly pushed in while you exhaled. He stayed like that, fully inside you, for a moment while he let you adjust.

 

“You ready, baby?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

He started fucking you hard and fast, with you letting out little sighs and moans as he did. God, every time you were surprised by how big he was, how fast he could snap his hips up against you.

 

“Put your head down, baby.”

 

You did, keeping your ass up. One of his hands went again to your hair, yanking on it as he fucked you mercilessly. You moaned, trying to keep yourself from saying his name. When he was Daddy, he was Daddy, and that was that.

 

He slipped one hand around to your front to stroke at you. You moaned.

 

“That good, baby? You like it when Daddy touches you?”

 

“Yeah — daddy, yeah, love it when you touch me, daddy, please —”

 

“Please what, baby?”

 

“Daddy, I’m so close, can I come?”

 

“Mm, no. Not yet. We only just started.”

 

“Daddy, _please_ —”

 

He slammed into you, cutting off your words with a guttural moan.

 

“I said — _no_.”

 

“Okay, daddy…”

 

He began stroking you even harder, as if daring you to come without permission.

 

“Daddy,” you moaned.

 

“Feel good, baby? Bet you wanna come _so_ bad.”

 

“I _do_ , daddy.”

 

“Mm, that’s nice. I wanna hear you beg more for it, baby.”

 

“Please — daddy, please, I wanna come so bad, please let me come. I wanna come on your cock, daddy.”

 

“You wanna come for me?”

 

At this point you were almost screaming, you were so desperate.

 

“Yes, daddy — daddy, please, I wanna come, I wanna come for you.”

 

“Okay, baby. You can come,” he said stroking you faster, pumping into you at a punishing pace. “How’s that feel, baby?” he asked.

 

“Good, daddy, so good — I’m — I’m gonna come.”

 

“That’s my little slut. Go on and come for daddy.”

 

You came with his hand on you, seeing stars for just a moment before you came back down, sighing.

 

“Say it again,” he said, still pumping into you.

 

“Daddy,” you said, smiling. “You’re my daddy.”

 

“You like it when daddy fucks you, baby?”

 

“Love it when you fuck me, daddy.”

 

You knew at this point that he needed to hear it more and more the closer he got, and you were only too happy to oblige.

 

“Love when you're inside me, daddy. So big, I’m so stretched out. I want you to come in me, daddy. Please come in me.”

 

You kept on begging for several more thrusts until he did, biting down on your shoulder to muffle his moan.

 

He smiled at you and you returned it.

 

“Not bad, daddy.”

 

“Shut up,” he laughed.

 

You sighed again, feeling loose in the bones.

 

“You want something else, baby? You’ve been so good, you want something, it’s yours.”

 

You thought for a moment.

 

“Eat me out?”

 

He paused for a second.

 

“You want me to eat my cum out of you, baby?”

 

You blushed.

 

“Well, when you say it like that,” you teased. “Yes. I do, daddy. I want Daddy to eat his cum out of me.”

 

He flipped you over, and then kissed you, hard.

 

“You’re such a dirty little slut, you know that, baby?”

 

You grinned.

 

“Yeah, daddy. Only for you, though.”

 

“Mm. Good.”

 

Then he got down, trying to kneel in the space between the back seat and the front. It didn’t really work, though, so he reached around to pull the lever underneath the passenger seat. You shoved the seat forward with him.

 

Then he got to work, slinging your legs over his shoulders as he ate you out like he was starving, like he was a man waiting to die, and this was his last meal. His tongue brushed over you, then pushed into you as deep as it could.

 

You moaned, loud and long. It was so good, you wished you could keep him like this, eating you out until you died. He didn’t do this near enough, eating his cum out of you like this.

 

You gripped his hair, hard, and he growled against you.

 

A few minutes later, you had come again, and he came up, kissing you. He tasted like cum and like you, and damn if that wasn’t just the sexiest thing in the world.

 

Then he got up and laid on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him, putting a hand in his hair.

 

“You were real good for me, baby.”

 

“Mm, daddy. I’m glad.”

 

“You think we should give Belch the car back, now?”

 

“While it still smells like sex?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Henry, I don’t think that’s polite, or like, _right_ at all.”

 

“You been calling me daddy all night and you’re worried about what’s _right_?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

He laughed. “Baby, you are something.”

 

“Yeah, well. So are you.”

 

You stuck your tongue out at him, and he laughed.

 

You felt good. And it stayed like that, all night.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
